Barry Norris
Barry Norris is one of the two main antagonists in the 2016 film The Belko Experiment. He was the COO of a non-profit company named Belko Industries. He was one of the eighty victims who were trapped inside of the building due to the Voice’s experiment. Unlike most of the other employees, Barry chose to follow through with the Voice’s orders, doing anything to survive and see his family. He is portrayed by Tony Goldwyn, who also portrayed Michael Drucker in The 6th Day, the Gentleman Caller in Kiss the Girls, Carl Bruner in Ghost, and Colonel Bagley in The Last Samurai. History Prior to the events of the film, Barry had once joined the military, becoming part of the special forces. He also got married and had children. Later on, Barry was hired as the COO of the Belko office in Columbia. As a requirement for his employment, Barry had to allow his employers to put a supposed tracking device into his head, supposedly to find him if he got kidnapped. Exactly a year later, everyone including Barry reported in for work as they would on any other day, however as Barry noticed, the security was tighter on that day as two new heavily armed security guards checked all 80 of the employees vehicles with metal detectors and guard dogs. Eventually all 80 of the employees were allowed to enter the building and start their shift. The employees including Barry continued on their day as usual for several hours until suddenly the building goes dark as everyone is locked of it with all of the exits closed and all of the cellular recipients turned ofd. They are then instructed to kill two of their co-workers within an hour or else 4 people will be killed randomly. They initially dismiss the announcement as an elaborate prank and spent the hour chatting with each other as usual when suddenly several of the employees heads get blown off. This causes Barry and several other employees to investigate, realizing that their tracking device were actually remote denoted bombs. Minutes later, the Voice returned to announce that if thirty people are not killed within two hours, sixty people will die. This time, the employees took the demands seriously, resulting in the employees splitting into two groups, one group by Mike (the protagonist and a regular office worker) who refuses to kill anyone and a far smaller group led by Barry that comprises of him, his right-hand man; Wendell Dukes, Antonio, Bradley and Terry Barry and his grouo intends to follow the Voice’s instructions to start killing people in order to prevent more deaths, and along with his right-hand man Wendell Dukes, they seize the building’s armory and rounds up all but one of the employees and forces them to the lobby, They then randomly selects 27 people to die. Unfortunately, after killing 10 of the people, the sole employee to not be rounded up (new employee Dany) turns off all of the lights, allowing the majority of the employees to escape. Barry’s group then follow the fleeing employees and slaughers many of them with Antonio and Bradley also being killed by the employees. However when the 3 hours are up, there were only 29 total victims, just 1 short of the requiremnts, resulting the Voice setting the bombs of 31 more people. Immediately afterwards, the Voice announces that the rule of the third and final phase would be that whoever kills the most people in an hour would be allowed to live. This causes Barry to continue his killing spree, killing most of the remaining employees. Barry starts killing people randomly. When the one hour is almost up only he, Mike and the latter's girlfriend, Leandra were only ones still alive left. Barry had chased Mike and Leandra through several floors and even fatally wounded Leandra before she was able escape. When Leandra succumbed to her injuries, Mike was enraged and wanted revenge. When Barry entered the same room as Mike, the latter jumped on him and engaged in a brawl with him. Initially Barry was winning and nearly killed Mike before he was able to reach for a tape dispenser and use it to beat Barry off of him. As being confronted, Norris tells Mike that he still hasn't changed a thing, in which Mike responded that neither did Norris before repeatedly bashing his head in with the dispenser, making him the sole employee to survive and the winner of the experiment as well as killing the voice and his men. Trivia *Barry was in the military, which would explain how he is good with guns. *Even though The Voice is the real villain and the final antagonist to die, Barry served as The Heavy because he was the prominent threat to everyone's survival. Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:The Heavy Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains